Bite Me - Vampire England X Reader
by UnstableDarkHorse
Summary: What happens after you daydream about a green-eyed vampire? What will you do when he's got you cornered? [xReader]


_Blond hair, emerald green eyes, the ideal description of the predator._

_He followed you in that small, confined alley where he had seen you. As hot as he was, you couldn't help fearing your safety and quite possibly your life._

"_Why hello there my little songbird," He smiles without revealing his teeth. "Are you lost?" _

_You say absolutely nothing and slowly back up to the corner. _Shit. _He's really got you now. _

_This time he gives you a sympathetic look that makes you want to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and run, but right when you get the thought he chuckles low and soft._

"_Don't even think about it love," he says, peering into your (e/c) eyes with curiosity._

_He finally has you cornered and caught your hands in his and pinned them to the wall. With a devilishly handsome smile, he revealed his fangs and bore them into the delicate flesh of your skin. _

_You little out a strangled cry as he deprives you of your life and all you see in the fading black are his emerald colored eyes._

* * *

You were daydreaming again on that small little bench in the middle of the park. Looking up, you saw the bright blue sky and happily bathed in the sun's warmth. Sure,everyone said you were a "hippie," and a "tree-hugger" but you really couldn't defend yourself. Ever.

Honestly, you just considered yourself a nice and quiet person, who is considerate of others feelings and would rather be sitting alone in a large library. Yet loneliness would be the key to your destruction. You feel for the book that you were reading before slipping away into that terrifying daydream and grab it.

You stand up to take a walk around the city. The traffic isn't bad, families are sightseeing and letting their little kids jump and climb all over the famous monuments, and Starbucks is practically empty. You shrug a little _why not? _And enter the café. Naturally, you smile and ask the cashier how his or her day was going. But this one in particular threw you into some sort of frozen state.

It was the man from your daydream.

Blond, emerald eyes, and a smile without the revelation of his sharp fangs.

You stiffen for a second and shake your head. _I'm being impolite, why can't I say anything? _

"Hi, how are you today?" You ask to apologize for staring. _I guess I'll have the dark chocolate mocha. Yeah that sounds nice._

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking, love." He grabs a cup. "Let me guess, dark chocolate mocha?"

"How'd you do that?" You ask, amazed that he had guessed such a specific drink.

"I've worked here for quite a while now. Name?"

"(y/n)," You say with a bright smile.

"(y/n)," He repeats and writes it down quickly with a smile. "It'll take but a moment."

You nod and take a seat at one of the stools near the window. Sunlight keeps you warm as you watch the "man of your dreams" making your mocha. His movements are quick, his reflexes keen, and the look in his eye is determined. After he is finished he calls your name and you're just frozen there staring at his eyes.

"(y/n)?" He calls again, holding the coffee.

"Yes, I'm sorry." You stand up and when you reach for your drink, you touch his hand by accident. "Whoa…you're very cold…are you alright?" You grab your drink and look worriedly into his eyes.

"I'm just a bit cold. I'm sure if I turn the air-conditioning a few degrees higher I'll feel warmer. You have a good day, love." He winks at you and goes back to his cashier to help the nest customer.

You head out, coffee in hand, and take another walk through the city. There's a small cat coming out of an alley and you crouch down.

"Well hello there, are you lost?" You pat its head gently.

It purrs and nuzzles into your hand and you carry it in your arms. You wonder what such a lovely pet is doing in the middle of some old and dirty alley. That's when you saw the silhouette of a human being. The cat started hissing and it clawed your neck in which it had been nuzzling earlier. You drop it with a slight whimper at the stinging pain on your neck. You touch your hand to it and feel that it's a pretty deep wound. With a slight sigh you start heading out of the alley.

There it is.

The silhouette is leaning against the entrance of the alley and the only way out.

"Why hello there my little songbird. Are you lost?" This voice is all too familiar.

"No, I'm just going to get something to clean this scratch. The poor cat got so scared."

"I wonder how and why. Perhaps it was me who frightened it?"

"I don't know…"

"Well my dear, I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet." He smiles and you catch the gleam of his unusual sharp teeth.

You look behind you and find yourself backed away into a corner. Scared for your life, you look up at the shadowed figure. He looks up, and you see his emerald colored eyes. He licks his lips hungrily and watches you frightened (e/c) eyes searching for another way out.

"There is no other way out, songbird."

"Quit calling me that!" You snap back, trying to defend yourself.

"Don't move and this won't hurt." He says softly.

The green-eyed man leans down to your neck, sniffs for a quick second, and sinks his fangs into the soft skin. You already feel the drain of energy from your body to his. He doesn't stop anytime soon, so you try to fight back. You're weak from blood loss and now your vision is fading. Panic seizes your heart and makes it beat faster. Your pushing turns into a hopeless defense and the vampire keeps taking blood.

You let out a stop whimper at the pain and exhaustion you're feeling and now your sight grows dim and fades to black.

"Now my little songbird," He pants softly and licks away any blood from your neck and his face. "Take my hand and I'll help you up so you can go to the hospital."

"What's the point?" You ask wearily and allow yourself too fall into his arms. "I'm really tired right now. How about we go somewhere I can sleep?"

"Alright then, love."

All you hear are the sounds of your hear beating, the faint noises of the city around you, and his soft humming. You feel yourself get set down on something rough, but comfortable.

Even in the fading black, you catch a last glimpse.

One last look.

Of his emerald colored eyes.

* * *

England's POV:

She had died too soon, too young. I had been so obsessed with the smell of her blood ever since I laid my eyes on her.

The place I usually worked at was full of tempting humans to sink my teeth in, but not as tempting as her. And now, she's dead thanks to my inability to control myself.

I carried her dying body, weak and without blood, all the way to the cemetery. People were horrified at the sight of me, for there was blood on my white shirt, and some dripping from the corner of my mouth. I glared at them and a soft growl was working its way to a louder one. One by one they started to walk away, some even ran, fearing their lives.

She had such a lovely face, surely she must've had someone she cared about, and her name was quite beautiful.

"(y/n)," He said softly as he brushes a strand of hair from your tired face.

I walked into the now empty park where I saw her and opened the gate to the cemetery. Rose bushes were planted here and there, and dead white carnations were in front of the graves. These forgotten people's visitors must've passed a while ago too. Their only mourners, now being mourned for too.

With a sad smile, I picked some new carnations and placed them at each grave.

Then, I carried her too a hidden place in the cemetery where a small bench was. I lay her down on it and wiped her face of the city's dirt and watched her slowly die. I hummed softly and put together a bouquet of white and red rose in which I placed a single carnation.

"_(_y/n), you were quite the human. I wish I could've been your friend when you were a human, you seemed like a lonely person. Calm, collected, and always aware of others' feelings. Thank you for sharing your blood." He smiles and sets the bouquet in her dead hands.

"When you wake, I'll be right here at your side."

Readers POV:

Death was quiet, but waking up is what you found odd. You felt incredibly hungry and found yourself on a small bench. There beside you, was a curious green-eyed creature.

"You've awoken." He smiles.

"I thought you killed me." You reply softly.

"Of course I did. You aren't quite human anymore." He reveals his fangs.

You reveal yours unconsciously, thinking that he was going to bite you. Self-defense. Something new that you hadn't been much aware of as a _human?_

He holds out his arm and looks distantly at all the graves and their wilted white carnations.

"What are you doing?" You ask, suddenly getting the urge to just grab the arm and bite it.

_Weird. _

He looks at you with a sharp smile.

"You're hungry right? _Bite me."_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know I should be working on 'Hope' but here's a little something I wrote for a friend on DeviantArt. Yes, I am working on Chapter Two. I just want it to be longer. Be patient with me. cx

It's not too terrible. If it is _bite me._ Hon hon~

Thanks for reading!

- U.D.H.


End file.
